Mori Kibbutz
Mori Kibbutz is a 37-year old fitness enthusiast, business entrepreneur and the older brother of Brucie Kibbutz. He believes that he is superior to all, including his brother, who he shames and bullies on a constant basis. He is notably shorter than any other character, and it is strongly suggested (sometimes outrightly stated)that he suffers from severe Napoleon complex. Background According to Mori, he joined the Israeli military at age 18, finished after 3 years when he was 21, and proceeded to be accepted to two Ivy League colleges in which he received 4.0s (when Brucie is in the vicinity, he doesn't dispute any of these claims). Over the next ten years, he invested in real estate and other fields, making him quite wealthy. He ridicules Brucie for not doing as well in real estate, mockingly asking him how much he paid for his garage, and how much it is currently worth. He also continued as a fitness enthusiast, having significantly more defined muscle mass that his also fine brother (which he claims he achieved naturally), as well as an obvious orange spray tan. Ballad of Gay Tony He is one of the many people who lent money to Gay Tony and believes he owns him. Luis Lopez is forced to work with Mori for some time and witnesses his harshness towards his younger brother, who Luis tries to defend, which causes Mori to harass them both. First he helps Mori take care of some dealers down in the Bohan docks. Tired of Mori's constant bragging, Luis defeats Mori in a high-profile, private vehicle triathlon, gambling the elimination of Tony's debt versus ownership of the club and Luis' services, and the defeated Mori, completely submerged in cocky denial, claims that he wanted Luis to win. Eventually, after a car theft the trio commits, Luis encourages Brucie to stand up to Mori, who berates Brucie until he loses his temper and breaks his older brother's nose in a fit of rage. Dropping his tough guy persona, Mori breaks down and cries, as does Brucie who pleads with Mori not to tell their mother. Later, he is seen in the end credits sparring with Brucie in the Fight Club without being overly violent towards him. After Ballad of Gay Tony After the game's events, Mori calls Luis with a profound apology for his attitude, saying he has found 'enlightenment' and moved to a real Kibbutz (lit. a traditional Jewish community in Israel, based around farming for self-sustenance). However, it is revealed that he has subverted the values of sharing among the commune, calling it "communism" (i.e. of a commune) and seems to be running it for profit, so much as to deny food to an old man until he finishes working. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Kibbutz Number One (Boss) *This Ain't Checkers (Boss) *No. 3 (Boss) *Credits (TBoGT) Trivia *Mori told Brucie that he is omega male and hanging out with immigrants scumbags. This is the reference to his friendship with Niko Bellic. *During the Mission **No. 3**, Luis may insult Mori based on both issues; his height and his tan, referring to him as an "Orange little turd" Gallery Kibbutz, Mori Kibbutz, Mori Kibbutz, Mori